


Birthday Surprises

by NessDearies



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessDearies/pseuds/NessDearies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bain's birthday party and Bard asked for help from Thranduil to look after the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just had an idea, started writting and thought that what came out wasn't too bad so here it is.  
> Enjoy the Barduil ;)

Bain's birthday party had been planned for a while now. They had gone through everything to make sure everything would go well. Bard was thankful for Sigrid's help with all of this of course. If it wasn't for her, he would have forgot half of the things that were apparently “essentials”.

Anyway, after weeks of preparation, the day of the party was finally here, and as Bard was setting another bowl of candy on the coffee table, the doorbell rang. He straightened up and looked at his watch to check the time. _Always in time._ He smiled to himself then immediately, he rushed to the door before Sigrid could reach it. She looked at him questioningly but then Bard was straightening his clothes and his hair and a knowing smile took place on her face. She didn't need more explanation. It had happened so many times before that Sigrid had lost the count.

Bard took a deep breath before opening the door with a smile. The sight that welcomed him was, as expected, breathtaking. Thranduil was standing there, smiling too, dressed in tight black pants and an oversized gray sweater, his braided hair falling on his left shoulder. His left hand was holding a bag and his right arm was around Legolas' shoulders.

Like everytime he saw Thranduil, Bard was self aware, of his own half pulled back messy hair, not-ironed plaid shirt and worn out jeans. He stepped back and gestured for them to come in, not trusting his voice to come out right.

Bard closed the door behind them and greeted Thranduil like he always did, with a hug. It had became a thing because Bard had claimed that he was a hugger, though it wasn't exactly true. He liked hugs, but he just really liked to hug Thranduil.

Sigrid chuckled when she noticed Bard breathing in Thranduil's scent. Bard looked up to her. He let go of Thranduil. It was probably little things like that that had given him away to her. She always noticed even the smallest thing, so of course she had understood that Bard had a thing for Thranduil. Hell, she probably knew it before Bard did.

Anyway, after giving a hug to Legolas too, he stepped back and walked into the living room.

“Thank you again for coming.”

“Please, you don't have to thank me. I think Legolas wouldn't have let me bail out anyway.”

Bard laughed and turned to said Legolas who was still standing there waiting, even though he'd been here a lot already.

“I think Bain is in his room, you can go.”

Legolas turned to his father, who nodded, before disappearing upstairs. Bard couldn't believe that the kid still asked permission for everything, even though he had told him a million times that he didn't need to and to make himself at home.

Fortunately, his father didn't need that and was already sitting on the couch.

“Do you want something to drink? I think I still have some wine left somewhere...”

“Wine and candy?” Thranduil asked, picking one from the bowl in front of him. “Sure.”

Bard came back with two glasses and settled next to him on the couch. If Sigrid was still in the room, she would've probably noticed that he sat a bit closer to the other than necessary.

“You're still up for helping me tonight, right?” Bard checked while handing a glass to Thranduil.

“Do you still need me?”

“Yes.”

It wasn't exactly true. He didn't _need_ Thranduil. Well, not for the reasons he had given him that is. He didn't need him to look after the kids at the party, he could do that by himself, and he had Sigrid. But still, he did need Thranduil here with him.

“Then I am.”

They exchanged smiles and a probably-too-long look.

“How many little things will be there exactly?”

Bard laughed at the use of “little things” to refer to the kids.

“Um, counting ours, nine I think?”

“That's manageable.”

“I hope so.”

 

And it was indeed. The evening couldn't have gone any better, actually. Everyone seemed to have fun, they ate a lot of junk food, they laughed, watched movies and there wasn't any trouble that necessitated his or Thranduil's attention. Or maybe there was, but he didn't notice because he was too caught up in Thranduil's company. Once again, Bard was thankful for Sigrid. He made a mental note to give her something to thank her. Even if she always claimed that he didn't need to, that she only did it because she wanted too. She was just too sweet.

Surprisingly, nobody even complained when Bard decided it was time for bed. Though he guessed that they didn't rush upstairs to go to sleep. He let them do whatever they wanted, for now. It was giving him time to clean the mess they had made before.

“Do you need help?” Thranduil asked Bard who was picking up the empty cups.

“I'm fine. You can go prepare for the night if you want to.”

“Okay. Where am I sleeping, by the way?”

Bard paused and looked up. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He had forgot. He probably should've told him earlier.

“What? Know that I'm not letting you take the couch again.” Thranduil frowned and crossed his arms. “I've heard enough of your back problems last time.”

Bard took a deep breath and walked towards the bin to throw the cups. There was no reason he should overthink this or hesitate. Thranduil wouldn't mind. He grabbed the little confidence he had over that thought and told Thranduil.

“Sigrid is taking the couch. You are sleeping in my bed.”

Thranduil frowned again.

“And where will you sleep?”

Bard went to pick up the leftovers of pizza.

“In my bed.” There was a silence. Bard cursed himself. _Damnit, I knew this was a bad idea. Stupid._ He added “Only if you don't mind of course. We can find another solution. I can try to find a mattress or something it's just that, you know, all the beds are taken, Sigrid gave up hers to make place and I didn't know-”

“Hey, hey, of course I don't mind.” Thranduil interrupted Bard who let out a sigh. “I'll let you finish then, I'm gonna go check on the kids.”

“Okay.”

And maybe Bard took a little bit longer to clean up than necessary but he was overthinking all of this again, navigating between  _nothing's gonna happen, you can sleep next to a man you have a little crush on without anything happening_ and  _what the hell was I thinking, I'm so screwed, I'm gonna fuck everything up_ .

Eventually though, he just couldn't  delay anymore and he went upstairs. He passed by Bain's bedroom, checked that everyone was doing well and asked them to go to sleep (or at least make less noise) and wished them goodnight. He did the same with the kids in Sigrid and Tilda's bedroom. He closed door behind him and knocked on his own bedroom door.

“You can come in!” Thranduil's voice came through.

Bard entered and found Thranduil sitting on his bed, brushing his hair, wearing only pyjama pants. He tried very hard not to stare but failed miserably.

“You know it's your bedroom, you don't have to ask to enter.”

Bard cleared his throat.

“Right, well I didn't want to walk in on something or, you know.” He sighed at his incapacity to form a sentence and walked towards his bathroom. He mumbled “M'gonna take a shower.” before disappearing. 

When he came back, Thranduil was in the same position except that he was now typing on his phone with a frown on his face.

“Is something wrong?”

Thranduil jumped a little and looked up. He froze a bit, mouth slightly hanging open at the sight. Bard was standing there, his hair still a bit wet, in underwear only. He couldn't find words, so he just shook his head.

Bard stood next to him.

“You didn't have to wait for me, you know.”

“I didn't know... which side are you sleeping on?”

“Ah. Well, you know, it's been a while since I've shared a bed with someone that isn't one of my kids, so I kinda sleep in the middle?”

“Yeah, me too.”

“That's gonna be a problem.” Bard laughed. “You know what, just stay there, I'll take the left side.”

Without further discussion, he slipped behind the covers. After a bit more typing, Thranduil plugged his phone to the charger and joined him. A few minutes of silence passed then Thranduil spoke.

“You know what, I thought I wasn't tired at all but now that I'm lying I feel like I'm gonna slip away in, like, seconds.”

“Maybe that's the wine.”

“I didn't drink that much. You know I can take more.”

Bard laughed. “Yes, that you can.”

Thranduil smiled.

“Maybe it's the bed. You have a very comfortable bed. I don't think I'll leave it anytime soon.”

He sank a bit more in the bed, lying on his right side and closed his eyes.

“Good thing you don't have to.”

Bard turned off the light then lied on his left side, facing Thranduil. The deep blue eyes were open once again and were looking at him.

“Goodnight, Bard.”

“Goodnight, Thranduil.” He smiled then added. “Try not to steal all the covers.”

Thranduil laughed openly then closed his eyes again, shaking his head. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Bard wasn't though, and he stayed awake for a while. Watching Thranduil first, then listening for the kids. Eventually when everything was silent, he turned to his right side and tried to sleep. Except that Thranduil had moved and spread, especially his legs, and Bard had very little space left. He should've done the math: his bed wasn't very big and Thranduil had to put his endless legs somewhere. So Bard tried to find a position where he didn't disturb him and could actually sleep. And for that, he was moving a lot. And apparently,  _that_ disturbed Thranduil's sleep. The blonde groaned, then slung his arm around Bard who effectively completely stopped moving. And breathing. He was looking at Thranduil's face, watching for any sign that he was awake, but apparently he was still asleep. Bard let out the breath he was holding. He daren't move after that and, enjoying the contact probably far too much, he finally fell asleep.

 

Bard woke up first the next morning, or so he thought. He blinked a few times, checked the time on the clock on the bedside table. He went to start stretching but froze immediately. There was something, or more specifically some _one_ . Of course. How could he forget. But then again, when he had fallen asleep, Thranduil wasn't completely lying against him and holding him. But he very much was right now. Bard could feel the chest's rising and falling on his back, the arm around his waist holding him still and the legs tangled into his own. And he unconsciously leaned into the other body.

Which triggered another reaction; Thranduil stiffened when he felt Bard moving.

Bard frowned and turned his head to see him. Thranduil hesitated to act as if he was asleep the whole time. It would probably be better than admit he was watching Bard sleep in his arms. But Bard had turned around before he could decide anything.

They stared at each other for a while, but neither of them moved in any way. Then a smile appeared on Bard's face and he asked.

“Were you watching me sleep? You know that's weird, right?”

Thranduil's eyes widened, he blushed a bit and immediately removed his arm from Bard's waist. He searched for words, cursed his empty brain as he tried to untangle his legs from Bard's.

“I'm sorry I didn't – I wasn't – I didn't mean to – I mean – No.. I”

Bard laughed loudly and grabbed Thranduil's waist, pulling him back close.

“Hey don't go, I'm kidding.”

Thranduil smiled and stayed there, staring back at Bard. Then he pulled Bard by the neck and kissed him. Bard didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't that. Thranduil pulled back and watched him closely but Bard didn't hesitate before taking back his lips. 

He deepened the kiss and got lost in the sensation of finally kissing the man he had wanted for months now. He pushed Thranduil back on the bed and straddled his lap, and started to kiss an invisible path along Thranduil's jaw, neck, collarbone...

But then Thranduil claimed his lips again and Bard buried his hands in that perfect silky blonde hair as he explored the other's mouth and let his be explored.

They didn't hear the small, shy knock at the door, too lost in each other. But they parted when they heard the loud gasp and the door closing.

Bard leaned his forehead against Thranduil's and sighed.

“Of all days, it has to be the day there are nine kids in my house.”

Thranduil chuckled.

“Maybe we should move.”

Bard tried to get up but Thranduil had more strength than what it seemed, and the hands on his waist kept him firmly in place.

“I don't want to move. I told you yesterday, I won't leave your bed anytime soon.”

 

He did though, after more kissing, and another, louder, knock on the door from Sigrid, who also shouted though the door “I'm happy for you two, I really am. But I'm never going to prepare breakfast all by myself so, Da, move it please.”

 

It was the first time they shared a bed, but definitely not the last.

But it was definitely the last time Sigrid caught them, she made sure of that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has an idea for the title I'd be glad to hear it because I can't find anything.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
